The One
by Odama Rasendori
Summary: Does Naruto's strength really come only from Kyuubi? How does he get so strong in such little time? Is it really only because of the Kyuubi, or something else? Inspired by "The One," featuring Jet Li. Minor OCs. Set eight years after Shippuden arc.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I'm making this new story in hopes of succeeding its predecesor, Bond of Steel. Now, some of you may be asking, why am I making a new story? Well, I'm doing so because, Bond of Steel, didn't go as well as I had hoped. I made way more mistakes than I could count with five hands and six fingers each. Hopefully, this one will be a whole lot better. In short, Bond of Steel will be scrapped. Fortunately though, I will keep it there as future reference and I may be taking some ideas from there. I really hope this one will be better for all of you because I really wouldn't like to start a new one.

Summary: Does Naruto's strength really come from the Kyuubi? How does he get so strong in such little time? Is it really because of the Kyuubi, or something else? Inspired by "The One," featuring Jet Li.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Jet Li and his movies.

* * *

In a lawless world in the distant future, a fugitive is on the run, trying to step on the toes of God himself. He is one man, born like any other, but has discovered something that can grant him ultimate power. Mankind has stated that they are alone in a vast universe with no one else sharing it with them. What this man has discovered is, that there exists more than one universe, a multiverse, a dimension where exists the same of every person that lives in his universe. Inside each person, lies a tiny fragment of power that belongs to man's divine creator, God. By itself, it lies completely dormant, sealed away into the body that protects it. But once unleashed, incredible power can be achieved. The only way it can be unleashed, is by destroying the body and releasing it. But a condition must be met. The target must be killed by the person that contains the exact same DNA, in other words, a person from another universe that lives the same life as the target. When the target is killed, the tiny fragment of power that is held inside his body, is divided into the others from the different multiverses who share his same identity. What happens if this person travels to every universe, killing those that live the same life as he did? What if all of those tiny fragments of power, was contained into one body, one entity? The power of God, unleashed in human form.

* * *

In a jail cell, far into the future, was a captive prisoner, accused for something that he did not commit. He had a set of blond spiky hair and the usual overall wear that the other prisoners wore. He had bright azure eyes. The gates that imprisoned him opened, revealing several guards that had futuristic armors and weapons for heavy duty combat. They entered his cell and placed a sturdy looking body armor over his torso. The blond prisoner didn't even look at them, as they did their job, as well as whispering to him that he was going to be free. The prisoner smirked a bit, finally, some justice around here. They pulled him up from his seat and strapped his head with a head protector, made with similar materials as the body armor. They allowed him to stand as they rushed him out of the prison. On the way out, an angry prisoner threw a knife at the blond, unable to kill him due to the armor he wore. The blond rushed to the bars that separated him from the other prisoner, and merely kicked it, placing a heavy dent on the bars and flinging the inmate to the wall. The guards continued to quickly escape from the prison room. 

They arrived at a parking lot where they would take the prisoner to an armored car, and take him to court, where a trial would take place with one of their finest lawyers, freeing him from the misleadings that they the government thought that he committed. When they walked further into the parking lot, the blond stopped walking, looking around him as if sensing another presence nearby. But not just any presence, a familiar one.

"Someone's here..." he said, continuing to look around. Happening very quickly, a bullet appeared from the ventilation shafts above and pierced into the face of the blond prisoner. The blond slumped on the floor, dead. The guards around him fired a flurry of bullets into the direction, where the original bullet that killed their prisoner, came from. After a few seconds of firing, the unit leader ordered them to stop.

"Private! Cover me!" said he unit leader, as two other guards walked behind him, as he proceeded further into the parking lot. Without warning a figure appeared from above and slammed his fist at the unaware unit leader, knocking him out cold. He glanced at the fallen body of his target and smiled, feeling the unseen particles of power enter his system. He wore an attire that could match a SWAT member, minus the guns and the armor. Instead of the usual SWAT member's gun, with him was his trusty .50 calibrate desert eagle. He had spiky blond hair and azure eyes that matched the fallen prisoner. The guards raised their guns at him.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the privates asked. The figure in black smirked at them.

"Since I'm around to kill you all, I suppose I can grant this request," he said as the guards surrounded him. "My name... is Kaze!"

The guards pulled on the triggers of their guns, aiming at the target. Kaze simply snickered. Moving at inhuman speeds, he kicked up the unconscious body of the unit leader that he knocked out earlier, and used is as a shield, guarding himself from the barrage of bullets. After his safety from the bullets was secured, he charged at one of the guards with speed that matched the bullets from before, and slammed his fist into his face. The private was hurled into the air. Before his feet was removed from the ground, Kaze grabbed his ankle, snatched his gun, and threw him at two other guards. As his body was thrown at the direction of the guards, Kaze removed the bullets from the gun and placed them on his palm. He threw the bullets at the faces of the two other guards before the body collided with them. Kaze turned to face three more guards, who threw grenades at him. The blond simply kicked them back at their owners and ran out of the building. The last thing that the passed through the minds of the guards before they left the world was, "godlike..."

Kaze sprinted out of the facility and triggered some wires that set off the alarm. He didn't even bother to turn around and kept running. Several guards hopped into their vehicles and chased after the running fugitive. They followed their target to the main road. One of the vehicles were about to catch up with him when he picked up his pace, easily outrunning his pursuers. The driver of the vehicle looked to his scanner and grimaced.

"Holy shit, he's doing sixty!" he exclaimed, as Kaze blurred out of sight. Kaze ran through several houses and hid out of sight. He checked his watch.

"Sixty seconds before another wormhole opens eh?" he said as he took a second glance at the machine. "And I'm pretty close to it."

As he proceeded several paces to the proper coordinates of the wormhole, a jeep came out of no where and slammed into him, crushing his body at a wall of a house. Had he been a normal man, his guts would have been crushed, but since he possessed near godlike power, the house behind him was battered instead. Kaze jumped up from the ground and up into the ceiling. Just as he did, two men came out from the jeep and readied their weapons. One of them, a pale man with long black hair that stretched all the way down to his waist. He had a black trench coat over his shoulders, a black tee, and a pair of black leather pants. His partner, a semi-tanned looking fellow with a clean bowl cut of hair on his head. He had the same attire as his partner. Both men held their guns to a ready position.

"Stay on your toes, Shin," said the long haired man. "He's around here somewhere."

"Got it, Rai," he said, nodding to his partner. Both men slowly made their way into the house, looking for their target. Out of nowhere, Kaze jumped down from the ceiling and knocked both men on the heads, as he ran out of the house. Rai and Shin got up and followed him. Kaze stopped running after a few yards. He stood at the middle of a cul de sac and glanced at his watch.

"Thirty seconds more..." he said, as Shin appeared from behind him, holding his gun ready.

"Hands up, now!" Shin shouted at the blond. Kaze closed his eyes and smiled, as he raised his arms.

"So, you must be the new guy huh?" he asked as he turned to face him. "Nice hair cut... anyway, where's Rai?"

"Behind you, asshole..." said a voice behind him. Kaze memorized the familiar voice. "Two years Kaze, it's been two years since I went looking for you."

"Has it been that long, buddy?" he mocked. Rai closed in on him, his gun touching Kaze's neck. "I'm not your buddy anymore."

Rai turned to his partner. Just as he was about to say something, Kaze slammed his elbow at the long haired man, knocking the gun from his grasp. Kaze made a break for it, having only fifteen seconds left for the next wormhole. Shin aimed his gun and fired a bullet, straight for Kaze's skull. Senses kicking in, Kaze tilted his head to the side to dodge the flying piece of metal. Rai pulled out a different gun and shot it, aiming for the legs. From the gun shot out a pair of clips that tied around Kaze's ankles, causing him to trip and fall. Rai and Shin darted towards Kaze, who was desperately trying to escape. Rai picked up Kaze and was about to sprint the other way, when a bright blue light emerged from below them.

"Shit..." was the only thing Rai could let out, as his body, along with Shin and Kaze, started tearing up into tiny cellular particles. The pain was excruciating and literally felt like nails were digging into their skin, ripping them to shreds. As they were being torn apart, a vortex from above them opened, sucking them into its hole and sending them off through time. Shortly after being sucked into the vortex, all three men appeared in a white looking room, where several men in white uniforms started performing check ups on them. As they did their job, man in dark attire came into view.

"Take the blond and care for the other two," he ordered, as two of the white uniformed men picked up Kaze and took him away. Rai and Shin tried to stand but he pain from the previous event forced them to stay down.

After a few minutes, Rai and Shin had recovered enough energy to stand. The men in white uniforms were identified as futuristic doctors. Rai stepped up to the dark attired man, who seemed to be the one in charge of this whole thing. He had white hair, which was carefully combed to the left side. His wore an attire similar to a general of the military, except black.

"Permission to speak," the man nodded.

"Permission granted. What is it, Rai?" he asked.

"General Ho, I would like to see Kaze for a few minutes, until you send him away," he asked. The man nodded once more.

"You have ten minutes until he is sent to HADES, so I suggest you two speak your final words. You won't be seeing each other for a very long time," he said as he led both Rai and Shin to the location where Kaze was being held. Kaze was held in a similar jail cell where the previous blond that he killed, stayed in. General Ho opened the door for Rai to enter. Rai motioned for Shin to stay outside. Shin nodded and closed the door, leaving Rai and Kaze alone. Fortunately for Rai, there was a set of reinforced steel that separated him from Kaze.

"This is it Kaze, you've finally been caught. After two damn years of endless searching, it all comes down to this," said Rai. Kaze stood up from his seat and started practicing what little martial arts he could with the chains around his wrists and ankles. He started pacing his way back and forth while punching in mid air.

"The universe, a small and tiny piece of something much greater, the multiverse. We live in this world like tiny ants, ruled by no one. But what if one of those ants could rise up and become the ruler, wouldn't that be something?" he wondered out loud.

"Don't you get it Kaze? It's over," said Rai. Kaze halted his practice and closed into the bars that separated him from his former companion. "What happened to you Kaze?"

"Remember that mission that we were sent on in the Beta Universe? We were sent to retrieve a criminal who was a fugitive of over ten universes. During an exchange of shootings, I accidentally shot someone who was identical to me. I gunned down the "me" of that universe. In turn, I absorbed his energy, becoming stronger, faster, and smarter than I formerly was. Tell me Rai, would you be able to stop yourself if you knew that you could have the power of a god?" he asked his former friend. Rai looked down to the floor. To an extent, he was right. As hard as humans strive to become better, they will always be just what they formerly were, humans. Human hearts are filled with greed and can easily be overturned when the word "power" was entered in any phrase. The purest of men, couldn't possibly escape this fate.

"No, I probably couldn't," he answered as he looked up.

"Then you must understand how I feel!" he shouted through the bars. "One more, Rai, just one more."

"You still don't get it do you? It's over Kaze..."

"Rai, if you were on my side, for the sake of our old friendship, wouldn't you help me out? Just one last time?"

Rai glared at him.

"What you've done is wrong, Kaze. Not only will I not help you, but I'll help them to capture you, which is what had happened. The sooner you're out of here the better. I won't see you ever again, Kaze. You will be sent to the HADES universe, there's no wormholes there. I can only pray that you stay alive and live out the remainder of your days, Kaze, my old friend," said Rai.

"Perhaps it's you who doesn't get it, Rai," said Kaze, as he charged at the bars. "I WILL BE THE ONE!!"

Kaze smirked and turned around, continuing his martial arts practice. Rai turned away as well. Whatever horrible ideas Kaze was plotting, it wouldn't work. In a few minutes, guards would take him away and send his sorry ass to HADES. A single tear slipped from his eyes, the last tear that he would ever shed for his old friend. Rai exited through the door, and found Shin smoking. Rai grabbed the death stick from Shin's mouth and threw it on the floor, stomping on it. Shin left his mouth open in surprise.

"That was my last stick," he said.

"Good," Rai replied as he walked away. "Let's go, General Ho wants us in the control room when Kaze is sent to HADES."

Shin grumbled but followed his partner.

* * *

Five minutes later, Kaze was strapped on a metal chair. The guards that took him in, made sure that his wrist and ankle straps were tightly secured. After the standard procedure was finished, the guards stepped back. General Ho was several yards away from Kaze, glaring at him like the escaped convict that he was. Several men were stationed on the control panels that operated the wormhole. There were a few people that witnessed Kaze's trial but from a safe area. General Ho started speaking.

"Kaze Nimanato, escaped fugitive of the Alpha Universe, convicted for one hundred twenty three illegal universe travels, and one hundred twenty three counts of inter-universal homicide. Have you anything to say in your defense?" asked the general.

"It's only a matter of time you know. I'm going to escape from here and you will be unable to stop me," he replied. General Ho narrowed his eyes at him.

"You are sentenced to a lifetime at the HADES universe, where you will be treated and cared for, just like all the others that have been sent there. A fugitive like you will fit right in with them," he said as he ordered the guards to charge the wormhole. In the corner of his eye, Kaze saw a very beautiful woman with pink hair and a velvet red dress. The woman winked at him. Kaze turned to the General.

"What about you General? Have you anything to say before you never see me again?" General Ho was about to speak when an explosion was heard, distracting everyone, even him. Kaze forcefully removed the straps from his wrists and broke the ones from his ankles. They were all fools to believe that such lame straps would bind him down. Kaze easily dispatched the guards and flung General Ho to a wall, knocking him unconscious. Kaze moved to the control panels, and punched in new coordinates. Rai and Shin raced down to Kaze. They ran to stop him, but the wormhole had opened, sucking him into a different universe from HADES. Just as the wormhole opened, Rai jumped in to follow Kaze, but Shin was unable to follow, as the wormhole was already closing. Shin sighed and walked to the control panel. Just as he was about to reactivate the wormhole, General Ho stood up from the ground and stopped him.

"Soldier, what in heavens name are you doing?!" he shouted at the lower officer.

"Sir, permission to--"

"Permission denied," the general quickly said. Losing his patience, Shin stepped up the the general.

"My friend is out there chasing some faggot that should be locked in HADES. Go ahead and try to stop me, but you know that Rai can't do it alone. He will need my help and you know it," said Shin, as he continued punching in coordinates.

"Kaze has been transferred to the MAGNUM universe, where the last version of himself is located. Whether you are there to help out or not will make little difference in the current situation. Kaze nearly possesses the power of a god. The only thing that can stop him now, is his alternate self," said the general.

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Shin, facing the higher officer. "Find the poor guy and convince him to kill someone who looks exactly like him? He'll think I'm insane."

"Perhaps, but those are your orders. Should you meet up with Rai, go ahead and team up, but your main objective is to find the other one that resembles Kaze, get him to your side, and bring Kaze back alive," said the general.

Shin raised an eyebrow after entering the coordinates.

"Alive? Why?"

"Because if Kaze dies, the other one is granted the powers of a god. Like all power hungry humans, he'll eventually turn his back on those that he cares about and start on a killing spree. Being the only one of his kind left, he may become invincible. Not even we, with our futuristic technology, will be able to put up a decent fight against him."

"So, what if Rai or myself kills Kaze? Wouldn't that break the chain and destroy the power that he collected, thus not allowing the other one to become a god?"

"Yes that could be possible," said General Ho. "But highly unlikely. You and Rai against a half-god? Right... I don't think so, he'd tear you both limb from limb with his pinky. It's best that you have the other self fight him. He is our best chance. Be sure to stick around though. We wouldn't want him to kill Kaze, now would we?" Shin nodded and sat down on the metal chair. Shin nodded to the General, who pressed a big green button.

"Good luck, Shin," was the last thing that he heard before an agonizing amount of pain circled his body, de-materializing him and sending him to the directed universe.

* * *

Shin woke up a few seconds after the landing. How he hated traveling like that. He stood from the ground and un-dusted himself. The universal agent took a good look around him. There were trees everywhere. The sky was blue, the birds were chirping, there were actually clouds in the sky. He continued to scan the area when he saw a huge gate, about half a mile from his direction. Shin raised an eyebrow once more that day. That was the largest gate he'd ever seen in his life. He checked his watch, identifying that he was indeed in the correct location. In this universe, Rai was roaming around with Kaze, and he had to retrieve them both back at all costs, and Rai alive, if possible. Shin walked until he reached the gate. When he neared the massive green gate, he was stopped by two odd looking men. They had strange black hair, navy blue overall, a green vest on top, and a strange looking metal head band over their foreheads. On the metal was an imprint of that looked like a leaf of some sort. Shin thought they were just some guys for a tourist attraction or something. Just as he was about to pass through, one of stopped him.

"Hello, Lee-san, how did your mission go?" he asked. "And what's with the strange attire?"

Shin turned to face him. 'What the heck did he just call me?' Shin thought to himself. A second before he was about to answer, a four figures emerged from behind him. One of them had a set of long hair and a white top. He reminded him of Rai. Perhaps this one was Rai alternate self. There was an older man next to him that looked a lot like his father but weirder looking. Next to him was some girl with buns on her hair. She wore what looked like a Chinese set of clothing. To her right was someone who looked identical to him. Bowl cut hair, similar eyebrows, same eyes, same body complexion, but different clothes. He wore the same thing that the two other guys near the gate was wearing. It was also the same as the older man next to the girl, save the green jump suit that scared the crap out of him right down to the core.

The group of odd looking people stopped walking when they met with a man that was the spitting image of Lee, save the complete black attire. The older man of the group pulled out a metal looking knife. Shin pulled out his gun and set it on tranquilizer mode, not wanting to kill anyone.

"Who are you, and who do you work for?" asked the man. Shin lowered his weapon to the ground and raised his hands up high.

"My name is Shin Lii. Who I work for is none of your concern, but I promise you that I mean no harm. I'm simply looking for a guy with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and a bad attitude. Do you know where I may find him?" he asked. The four people in front of him raised their weapons.

"You came for Naruto did you?" asked the long haired one. Shin took note of his eyes. What was he, blind?

"Um... yeah, I'm looking for Narootuo or whatever his name is. Do you know where he is?" He asked. Before anyone was able to reply, Shin was knocked from the back by one of the men that stood near the gates. The agent fell to the ground, unconscious. The one who was identical to Shin stepped forward.

"Gai-sensei, who was the man? And Why does he look like me?" he asked. Gai, the older man of the group, walked forward and picked him up, slumping him over his back. He bent down to take his weapon as well.

"I'm not sure, Lee, but we're taking him in for questioning. He may be a spy from a different village," he said. Lee nodded. Before they proceeded, the only girl of the squad halted her movements. The rest of them turned to face her.

"What is it, Ten-ten?" asked the long haired one.

"Neji... it's just that, if he's a spy and does have a henge jutsu on, shouldn't that previous attack have canceled the jutsu? Especially now that he's knocked out and lost concentration. Neji nodded and activated his Byakugan. He gazed at the unconscious fellow for a few seconds, then to his sensei.

"Ten-ten is right. This man here isn't in some kind of henge or anything. In fact, his chakra holes are closed, meaning he is unable to perform any jutsu at all," said Neji, retracting his Byakugan. Gai nodded and gave it a bit of thought. Whoever this man was, he came for Naruto, but why? Perhaps Ibiki might be able to help, but first, they had to report to the Hokage. Gai glanced at his team.

"We're taking him to Ibiki, but first, we need to make our mission report," he said as they all nodded in satisfaction and entered through the village gates.

* * *

Well, there you have it, chapter one of my new story. So whatcha think? I haven't exactly fixated on a pairing but, I'll let you all know when I do. Later.

Odama Rasendori


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, chapter two time. Hope you all liked the previous chapter. We won't be meeting up with Rai or Kaze until later on with the story. Uh let's see... am I missing anything else? Oh yeah... pairings... you know, I have no idea what the pairings should be as of yet. If I find a spark, I'll jot it down, but I won't finalize anything unless I'm secured with it. Oh and one more thing. The previous chapter is the only one that goes the way the movie did. Chapter two and onwards will come out straight from my brain I think that's it for introductions, unless I'm missing anything, in which case I don't think so.

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or "The One" by Jet Li/James Wong

* * *

A spiky haired blond stood atop a huge mountain, overlooking the village that he yearned to protect for the rest of his life. He had deep ocean blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheek, a black trench coat that hung over his shoulders, and a set of ANBU armor. Who would have thought that he would ever reach the rank that he had achieved? Ten years ago, he was the little riff raff that was always on everyone's nerves. Now, he was a respected and powerful shinobi. Even the horrible council saw through their mishaps and granted him full citizenship of the home where he was born and grew up in. If things still weren't good enough, the tenant inside him had actually grown close to him. He had stopped his plans for breaking out of his prison and decided to look after the boy that had been looking after him since birth. It's true that without the fox's help, the blond would have met untimely deaths consecutive times in a row, but it was also his own strength that allowed him to go on. The Kyuubi saw this as a sign of independence and respect. Since then, he had come into good terms with the boy, who had grown up into a powerful young man. 

As he continued to daydream a few other shinobi appeared from behind him and called his name. They did this several more times but were unsuccessful. Oh how they hated it when he got like this, endlessly daydreaming atop the Hokage monuments on a bright day such as this. One of the shinobi sighed and pulled out a couple of shuriken from his holster. This was really the only way to break him out of that trance. He reeled his arm back and threw the shurikens at his target, aiming for the head. Not only was he an ANBU that could easily take care of some measly weapons like those, he had something else on his sleeves. Just as the dangerously sharp shinobi tools were about to make contact with his skull, three fairly large kunai blades appeared from no where and hacked the shurikens into tiny pieces. The shinobis that stood behind their squad leader were always surprised to see those magnificent things appear to protect their master.

The three kunai blades were a gift to the blond from the Kyuubi, for his twentieth birthday. The kunais were infused with a mixture of the Kyuubi's chakra, and the blond's own chakra, creating a new kind of chakra. This type of chakra was both calm and aggressive, powerful yet subtle, dangerous but peaceful as well. Since a portion of their chakra was mixed to give the kunais their power, it was as if the blades were alive with their own thoughts, but of course, could only speak to the master that they protected and no one else. As the years went by, the kunais started growing larger and larger, surpassing the size of a regular kunai knife. Because of their size, they were now considered kunai blades. Also, because of such company and protection, the blond that the kunais belonged to was able to be placed in his own squad, a squad where it was only him and his kunais. He had also achieved the rank of a squad captain. His trance being deprived of his grasp, he turned to the one who threw the shurikens.

"Oh, Shikamaru, it's just you," said the blond ANBU. "Is there something you needed?"

Shikamaru scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Naruto, don't you have responsibilities, oh future Hokage of the hidden leaf village?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and opened his mouth to let out a laugh. It had been about eleven years since that old lady was chosen to become the Hokage, and it was only some time ago, that she had chosen her successor. Many thought it would be white haired jounin that read perverted books all day, and she even asked him too, but he simply stated that he was too busy for the paperwork that the position of Hokage would offer. Having no one else that was right for the job, Tsunade was about to give it all up when she remembered her adoptive grandson. But the problem was, he enjoyed going on missions to protect the village that he cared about, but then again, he always wanted to become the big kahuna of the village, didn't he? After all, he had the right qualities to become the Hokage. He was young, strong, caring, and was willing to lay down his life for those that he wished to protect, which was pretty much everyone in the village, and even those outside of it. Such traits would be a fool's choice to not take notice of. The old lady took a shot at asking him and hadn't regretted it since. He had accepted the job with open arms. His coronation would be in a week's time.

"Hehe, oh yeah, is it that time already?" he asked Shikamaru. The pineapple headed jounin nodded his head. Naruto pulled out a strange looking kunai from his holster. It seemed like he had a ton of these strange things on him, but hey, who didn't? He threw it at a random spot below, and waved to Shikamaru. He formed a hand seal. "Hiraishin no jutsu," he whispered to himself. A flash of yellow was the only thing seen in his place, as he vanished away.

"What a guy..." said Shikamaru as he turned to leave. "Come on, we better get going or we'll be late for our mission," he said as the three genin turned to follow him.

Naruto flashed several paces away from the Hokage's tower. As he made his way to the old lady's office, he his mind wandered off to how he would look after the village. It had been his life long dream to become the Hokage of the hidden leaf village. At first, the reason for his dream was to be noticed, but as the years grew, he learned that being popular wasn't as great as he was hoping for it to be. The blond had realized that protecting a village full of people that he cared about, was much more filling than simply being known all around as the 'oh so great Hokage who looks after the village'. The leaf village was his home and he would protect it like any other would their house. Naruto arrived at the door leading the the Hokage's room. When he opened the brown door, he gazed upon Gai's team and Tsunade on a heated conversation. Seeing as though they were busy on what seemed like an important matter, Naruto was about to leave when he saw an unconscious looking... Lee, slumped over Gai's shoulder. Maybe his eyes were fooling him, because Lee was right there next to Ten-ten. It couldn't be a transformation jutsu or it would cancel out since the user was unconscious. Being a bit curious about this man, Naruto knocked on the door, signaling to everyone that he was inside. Tsunade tilted her head to the side and saw the blond future Hokage.

"Ah, Naruto, you're here. We were just talking about you," she said as she motioned for him to approach her. Naruto nodded and did as he was told. When he was close enough, the stranger stirred awake. The bowl cut man looked up and saw a young man who definitely resembled Kaze. Maybe he was this Naruto guy that he was supposed to look for.

"It's... you..." said Shin. Gai, realizing that his prisoner was awake, set him down on his feet. Shin glanced at Naruto.

"I have to speak with you about an urgent situation," he said.

"Um, yeah, well before you do that, mind telling me who you are?" asked Naruto. Shin rolled his eyes.

"My name is Shin Lii, and this might sound crazy but, I'm from a different time," he said. They all raised an eyebrow. Naruto took a closer look at him. He definitely looked older than Lee, and they had similar last names. Maybe what he meant by being from another time was by being older than Lee?

"Riiiiight..." Naruto said with a hint of sarcasm. "So, you must be related to my friend, Rock Lee, are you?"

Shin pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't the kind of person who could stand this kind of annoyance. Despite the fact that this guy was Kaze's last remaining version from all the other universes, he definitely didn't get the heightened intelligence that Kaze had.

"I'm... well, sort of related to that guy that looks like me, but that's not the point," he said. Gai cut in.

"You're right, what's important to know is why you're after Naruto," said Gai. Shin sighed.

"When I said I'm from another time, I'm being serious. I came from a different era to save my partner and find you," he said, looking to Naruto. Neji narrowed his eyes.

"There's another one like you?" he asked.

"Well, not like me. To put it in easier terms, he's more like you," he said, referring to Neji. "His name is Rai, an agent, like myself. We came here in order to warn you Naruto, about someone who is here to kill you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as well, interested in the topic.

"His name is Kaze Nimanato. He was once an agent that worked for the same organization that Rai and I work for," said Shin.

"Alright I got it. All I have to do is watch out for this fellow, and I'll be fine, right?" said Naruto with a grin. Shin sighed again.

"Here, I'll start from the top. You might all want to take a seat, this will be a long one," he suggested, as the rest of them pulled out a chair to sit on.

"You may think that you are the only ones of your kind, but that isn't the case. I'm not saying that there are aliens out there, but instead, your universe is just a small piece of something much greater. This world that you live in isn't the only earth out there," he said. Lee raised his hand.

"What do you mean? I'm sure there's only one planet earth and one universe."

"That's where you're wrong. This world, contained in a universe, is part of one hundred twenty four others. And in each of those many universes, lies another planet earth, although it might be called something different in other universes. Adding on to that, in each of those planet earths, there lies someone that looks exactly like you," he said, pointing to Lee. "An example of someone that looks like you, is me. I am from a different universe."

Ten-ten raised her hand.

"So you're saying that there's over a hundred others that look just like me?" asked Ten-ten. Shin nodded. "Well there's someone that looks like everyone in this planet. I still don't get what you're talking about."

"What I mean is, in every universe, there's someone who looks, acts, speaks, lives, breaths, and dies, exactly the way you do, sometimes a bit different in some categories, but generally still you. Understand now?" he asked. Ten-ten nodded her head slowly.

"Okay, next. In every person in every universe, lies deep within them, a piece of energy. Normally, this piece of energy is useless by itself, but there's a way to harness this energy. All one must do is travel from universe to universe and kill each person that is identical to his own life style. Every time a person of the same identity kills another of the same identity, that dead person's piece of energy is released from his or her body and divided among the survivors of that line of people. This energy came from our creator himself, and is the purest and most powerful source of energy there is," he said. This time, Tsunade raised her hand.

"I have two questions. What were to happen if one person manages to slay all of those who are identical to him, from every universe? And, what would happen if one person of a different identity, would kill another person of a different identity? Would the power still be divided among the remaining survivors?"

"Technically that's three questions but, our sources have no idea yet. But if we're right, that person will attain the powers of a god, and there will be no one to stop him. Answering your second questions, if a person with a different identity would kill another person of a different identity, the power that is released cannot be divided and thus destroyed. And that's what leads me to my main point," he said as he focused his eyes on Naruto. "Have you ever felt yourself growing stronger and stronger in very short intervals, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "That's because I train hard."

Shin shook his head.

"Perhaps, but no one can attain incredible power like you have by just mere training," he said. "Every time you felt yourself getting stronger, Kaze has killed one of your identical selves from a different universe. But this time, there's one difference."

"What is it?" asked the blond.

"You and Kaze, are the last of your kind," he said grimly.

"So what the heck does that make us? A pair of gods?" he asked. Shin shook his head once more.

"No, you and Kaze would be considered a half god or demi-god. You both possess all but one power of a god. And that sweet power is immortality. If Kaze were to kill you, he would become unstoppable. You must defeat him at all costs, but you can't kill him," he said.

"I can't kill him? But you said that he isn't immortal yet." Shin nodded.

"We don't know what will happen if one person were to absorb all of the energy of his identical selves, as it has never happened before. The results could be catastrophic. The power and immortality of a god may result to you going insane. You might go off to a killing spree and slay all of those that you care about."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Fight Kaze, defeat him, but don't kill him. Knock him unconscious and return to my era with me. Help me and my company to send him to a different universe, where traveling to a different universe will be impossible. That place is called the HADES universe. It's like a permanent jail house for criminals from every universe. He will never escape," Shin concluded.

"But then, why not just kill him? I'll knock him out and you kill him. You said that I have to kill him in order for that power to be transferred to me. So, if you kill him, the power that he holds is destroyed, right?" Naruto asked.

"I suppose so, but it's much more difficult than that. Although it might be possible for me to kill him, it's very unlikely, even if he isn't defending himself. Since he is near the stage of a full fledged god, he, as well as yourself, is entitled to certain abilities. For anyone else except you, trying to destroy Kaze, is like trying to stab a hole through a twenty four inch wall of solid steel, using a kitchen knife. It might be possible, but as I stated before, very difficult and very unlikely," Shin replied.

"So you're saying that, he's pretty much invincible to anyone besides me? If that's so, is it the same for me being invincible to everyone besides him?" Naruto clarified. Shin nodded. Naruto then smiled. Shin raised an eyebrow, wondering why the blond was happy.

"If that's the case, then I'll be able to stop him, no problem. You see, I have something inside me that Kaze doesn't," said Naruto triumphantly.

"Really? What might that be?"

"The spirit of the most powerful demon in the world. Combined with the demi-god power that I possess, I'll be able to swat Kaze like a fly," Shin shook his head again.

"Any usage of a foreign power against someone like him, will be totally against you. You see, if you use the power of this demon that is inside you, that power will override the power that you currently possess. Since you would be using that demon's power to kill him, and not your own demi-god power, he would actually have an easier time killing you. Remember what I said before? He's invincible to anything except you? Well, using the power of the demon in you masks your own true power. It would be like you using someone else to kill him, which will lead to your downfall, and the end of us all," said Shin. Neji scoffed and turned to Naruto.

"No pressure, eh Naruto?" he mocked. The blond ANBU decided to ignore this rather crude comment. When they all thought that everything was clear, Lee raised his hand.

"But Shin, you said that Naruto is unable to use the power of the demon inside him. On my many sparring sessions with Naruto, I've noticed that the demon inside him heals him from many of my attacks. Does his healing ability count as help from the demon spirit?" Shin nodded.

"Yes," he said, glancing back to Naruto. "Naruto, when you do fight him, you must find a way to cut off any connection you have with that demon in you. One ounce of demonic energy given to you from that demon is all Kaze will need to wipe you out. Understand?"

Naruto nodded.

"I do have one last question though," said Naruto. "I have three special kunais that were given to me as a gift from this demon spirit. They seem to have a life of their own and will protect me at their own accord, at the same time, destroying what is threatening my life. Even if I order them to not protect me, they will do so anyway if the danger is too threatening."

"You're going to ask, if having those three kunais help you in that the battle with Kaze, a good idea?" Shin finished for Naruto. The blond nodded.

"Yes, you may. As long as they aren't controlled by you in any way. If they act to their own accord, like you say, they can protect you from him, but they can't kill him," said Shin. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Ok, now that you know what you must do, you have to know how you're going to do it," he said. Naruto sat up straight, ready to hear more of what he's capable of with his new power. "As a demi-god, you and Kaze possess powers that is entitled to no other normal human being. I've seen some of the things Kaze can do, but seeing as though you were unaware of your power until today, I can safely assume that you don't know what power you hold."

Naruto sadly nodded.

"It takes a person years of practice to be able to master the kind of power that you and Kaze have. Kaze is able to slow down time around him, he can lift a mountain, dash through the surface of water, shoot fire from his fingers, you name it. Since you have that same power, you can do this too, but you have to learn how to tap into that power. Fortunately, some of the powers are passive, meaning they're always active and you don't need to do anything to activate them. An example of one of your passive powers is godly strength. Non-passive ones are called active, meaning you'll have to tap into them somehow--" Shin was interrupted.

"I know what you're talking about, and I'll show you an example of my own," said Naruto as he formed a single hand seal. Shin wondered what he was doing with his hand.

"Ninja art: Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto called out as a clone appeared next to him. Shin reached out to touch the clone and was amazed that it was real and not some illusion.

"Incredible, you already know how to tap into your power."

"Actually, it's something a lot of people in this universe can do. You see, I, as well as everyone but you in this room, are called ninja. As ninja, we are able to perform three types of jutsu, or combat techniques. The first taijutsu, hand to hand combat. The second is genjutsu, which are techniques that show your opponent anything you want them to see; thus known as illusions. The third is ninjutsu, which is like a magic trick, only at a larger scale. There are many kinds of jutsu that is known to our universe, each with their own effects. Here's another example," he said as he pulled out one of his kunai blades and threw it several feet to his side. The kunai blade remained motionless. Naruto flashed through several other hand seals.

"Fire style: fire ball jutsu!" he said as he brought his hand to his mouth in a circle formation and blew fire at the kunai blade. The kunai blade spun like a fan and repelled the attack. The kunai returned to Naruto, as he placed it away at his special holster, where he kept the other two. Shin was amazed yet again.

"These jutsu things that you know, as long as you perform them, Kaze will be vulnerable against them. But I must know something, were these jutsus taught to you? Or did you learn on your own, without any help from anyone or a manuscript whatsoever?"

"They were taught to me, why?" Shin sighed.

"Well, you can still use them against Kaze, but they will only have half the effect that they should have. Kaze's godly power can hit you at full force because those techniques came from within his own being, discovered completely by him and no one else, and are amplified with his god-like power. These jutsus that you know were taught to you, thus handed down from another person, making them weaker in effect against him. You can still use them to defeat him, but you might find it quite a difficult task."

"So, what you're saying is, I have to learn to tap into my own god-like power and uncover hidden techniques inside me, and use those to defeat him?" Asked Naruto. Shin nodded. "But you said it takes years to learn how to utilize them. What if Kaze find me and attacks?"

"Since he and you are the last of your identical selves, Kaze will assume that you hold power equal to his. That guy is smart and won't needlessly charge at you without knowing that he can win. Although, I'm going to be honest with you. The way things are looking right now, Kaze can annihilate you without even trying, even with those protective blades of yours. You must learn to tap into your power, that's the only way to beat him," he said. Naruto nodded and stood.

"Then I should get started on tapping into my new power right away. If I waste anymore time, Kaze will destroy me for sure. If I die, so does everything I care about and I won't let that happen," he said as he walked to the window and opened it, and jumped out.

"I hope he finds a way to unlock his power," said Ten-ten.

"I hope so too. If not, we can kiss all of our butts good bye," said Shin. The agent from another universe walked to the opened window and looked to the sky.

'Good luck, Naruto...'

* * *

Whew, that's finally done. So, since Naruto can't use Kyuubi in any way, how will he be able to win? His jutsus will be like a pinch to Kaze, if not a tickle. His kunai blades can protect him, but how far can they go? Especially since they can't be used to kill Kaze? 

Next chapter will explain what happened to Kaze and Rai. What do you think happened to them? Only time and myself knows.

Well then, see ya next time!

Odama Rasendori


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. Sorry about the long wait, I had a lot of school work to take care of. A paper to write here, a project to do there, and a bunch of homework to turn in everywhere, can drive anyone crazy. Hmm.. let's see now, only six reviews? Meh, oh well, only two chapters out so far, and the comments sound pretty good so I guess it's safe to assume that I'm doing an alright job.

Chapter 3

* * *

"Ugh..." Kaze groaned, as he tried to stand. Jumping from universe to universe wasn't exactly the easiest thing to endure. The machine that is responsible for the universal jump splits a person's molecules into little tiny pieces, so that it can enter the wormhole. So much for futuristic technology, seriously, you'd think they'd make a way to jump from one universe to another without having to experience so much pain, right? Kaze stood up, un-dusted himself, and smiled, feeling the pain from the universe jump already gone. If this was how it felt like to be a half-god, how much cooler would it feel to be the actual thing? Being fully recovered, he took a sight at his surroundings. Never in his life had he seen so much... green. Trees here, trees there, mountains even farther along the road, was this the right area? Kaze glanced at his wrist watch and watched as the information appeared as a holographic image.

"Yep, this is it alright," he said as he sighed. It's a good thing this was the last version of himself that he needed to kill. The previous ones were no challenge. Kaze, being raised in a different era where everything was operated using machines, never really got much of a challenge in anything. But this time, the last one that he had to hunt, possessed the same powers as he did. It sort of stung in the pride that he killed the other versions of himself just so this last guy could attain the same powers as he did. He was nobody's slave, but at least this was the last one, and then ultimate power would be at his grasp.

"Just one more..." he thought to himself, barely noticing a few deadly black stars coming his way. Not that they would hurt him or anything, but it was good to dodge them anyway, at least to keep his reflexes sharp. Kaze arched his back to dodge the throwing stars. The stars zipped an inch away from his nose. Kaze turned his head to the side. Incredible strength, and super speed, weren't the only perks of being a half-god. He also had heightened senses. Kaze could smell, hear, and see beyond the usual distance that other normal people could. Why he didn't sense the throwing stars until it was about to impale him, he didn't know, maybe one of the after effects of a universal jump?

Four people emerged from the bushes with deadly steel knives on their clutches. They stared at the black clothed man in front of them. Kaze took a long and hard look at them all. Normally, he could sense his other selves if they were nearby, and he was getting nothing from these four. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed what they were wearing. Sandals, brown pants and sleeves, a light brown vest, bandages over their heads, and an odd looking headband tied over their foreheads with a weird looking symbol in the middle. Kaze scoffed, must be a little cult thing in this universe. Kaze pulled out his gun and set it to stun mode. Having only six bullets in his gun, he needed to conserve them, just in case he needed them. The gun that he had was a modified version of the kinds that the police officers had back in his universe. This one had unlimited ammunition if set on stun mode. The half-god took advantage of this feature and pointed his weapon at the men at front.

"Who are you? What village are you from?" asked one of the men.

"Put your kitchen knives down and I might tell you," replied Kaze, clearly mocking the weapons held by the men. The men looked at each other and nodded. They placed their weapons away. Kaze placed his gun back inside his vest.

"I'm just a wanderer from the western lands. My name's... uh..." Oh great, he didn't know the name of his other self in this universe. As he quickly thought of a name, the man in front of the three others stepped forward, a smile crept on his face.

"Naruto... back from your travels I see," said the man. Kaze narrowed his eyes. What the heck was a Naruto? Was it the name of his other self in this universe? The man that spoke, took another step forward but sensed that this blond before him probably didn't remember him. Well, after traveling the world for so long, perhaps old faces would be forgotten. "I'm sorry. You've just returned from your travels, have you? You may not remember me, so, my name is Baki, jounin of the village hidden in the sand."

What in the world was going on here? A village that was hidden in sand? Ok... other than that, at least now he knew the name that his other self went by. Seeing as though this Baki fellow seemed to know his other self, maybe he wouldn't kill them yet. Perhaps he could get them to show the location where Naruto currently resided. He'd have to be careful though, he wouldn't want anything to go out of hand if they found out that he was out to kill Naruto in order to gain godlike power. Kaze smiled, the plan was set. For now, his new identity would be Naruto. If anyone asked why he was acting out of character, or why he didn't know them, his excuse would be his travels.

"Ah yes, Baki. It's nice to see you again," said Kaze. "I was just on my way home to visit all of the people that I haven't seen since my travels."

Baki nodded. He stepped forward and shook "Naruto's" hand.

"By the way, since I haven't been in these parts in ages, mind pointing me to the direction where I live?" Kaze asked. Baki nodded again and pointed to the east.

"Just walk down this road and you'll eventually see the village hidden in the leaves," said Baki. Kaze narrowed his eyes once more. What was it with the people in this time and these villages hidden with strange things? Sand, leaves? How could entire villages be hidden in sand, much less leaves? Kaze shrugged, not like it mattered much since his only mission here was to kill Naruto. Kaze followed the path. After he had walked a few paces, he turned around to face Baki and waved his good bye. Baki waved good bye as well and took his gennin squad back to the village. A sadistic smile crept on Kaze's face.

"I'm coming Naruto, I hope you're ready...

* * *

Naruto, head walking down the streets of the leaf village, just randomly sneezed.

"Geez, I hate it when people talk about me..." he grumbled, but there were more important matters to attend to. First and foremost, what were the godlike powers that were hidden deep within him? Jutsus were easy cheesy material, but ancient godly power that allowed him to do things that no other human could? That's a bit intense. According to Shin, he and Kaze possessed these powers, but the sad part was, only Kaze knew how to control them. The other sad part was, he could be coming here at any moment, in fact, he could have already been here now. Naruto quickly shook his head. Kaze was no shinobi and couldn't perform the transformation jutsu, so scratch that idea. Maybe he could worry about him another time. Right now, there was the issue of controlling his power in order to defeat another half-god, besides himself.

Naruto sighed to himself as he trudged on. Orochimaru wanted Sasuke in a perverted and gay-ish sort of way, Akatsuki wanted him, Akatsuki also wanted the other tailed beasts, Jiraiya was a legendary pervert, Tsunade had boobs that could feed all of Japan, and Kakashi did nothing but read his smut novels. Naruto shook his head and shut his eyes.

"Why can't I meet someone normal for a change?" he asked himself as he arrived at team seven's former training spot. The blond glanced at the tree stump in the middle of the other two and instantly received flash backs. Oh, those were indeed the good old days. But enough reminiscing, there was work to be done. Naruto formed the hand sign for the shadow clone jutsu, when he sensed someone behind him. The blond ANBU turned around to see Hinata, hyperventilating.

"Naruto, you're got to come with me," she said. "Some guy that looks exactly like you entered the village and demanded to know where you were. He's killing everyone that gets in his way, and knowing our village, that's everyone."

'Shoot, here already?' he thought to himself. 'Well, it can't be helped. I can't be the Hokage of a village with no citizens in it, now can I?' Naruto pulled out a three pronged kunai and threw it behind Hinata's direction.

"I'm going to try and stop him. Hinata, I'll need you to call for Kurenai-sensei and the rest of your squad. Hiraishin no jutsu!" he shouted, as he zipped to the direction of his kunai. Hinata nodded and leaped away.

Kaze gripped the throat of one very unlucky Kakashi, slowly draining the life that remained in his hopeless body. Who the hell was this guy? And why did he resemble Naruto? To make matters worst, he had unreal powers and strength that made Tsunade comparable to a young puppy. The futuristic half-god had seen a lot of crazy things in different universes, but the magic tricks that these guys did were actually kinda cool. Water style: water bullet jutsu? Earth style: head hunter jutsu? It's amazing what the people of this universe could do, but sadly, Kaze lacked the time or the attention span to play with these people. Baki said that this was where Naruto lived. These people seemed to know Naruto but why were they protecting him? Do they know of his plan to become the one? Kaze shook his head, that couldn't be it. No way these people would even know that. Kaze glanced at the silver haired man that was gasping for breath. He wasn't exactly in a foul mood as of yet, so maybe just killing this guy and releasing him from any further pain, would be a neat way to contain his mood. Just as he was about to crush Kakashi's neck, a kunai whizzed passed him, as well as a fist connecting to his face. Kaze released his grip from Kakashi and was flung through a building.

Naruto appeared through a puff of yellow smoke and caught his former sensei before he fell on the ground. The blond took a glance at his fist. Why did that guy's face feel like a wall of solid steel? There was no mistake, that guy was definitely that Kaze person that Shin warned him about. Naruto was about to place Kakashi down on the ground when Kaze emerged from the destroyed building, and charged at the ANBU. Naruto released his grasp of his former sensei and moved away to dodge the kick that would have cleaved his head from his shoulders. While still suspended in mid air, Naruto dashed towards Kaze and aimed a punch at him, only to have it blocked with Kaze's free hand. The crazed blond from a different dimension threw Naruto up in the air and quickly pulled out his gun. He aimed it at Naruto's head and pulled the trigger. Being up in the air, there was nothing he could do. Kaze formed a smirk but it instantly vanished. Naruto landed on the ground with one of his kunai blades in front of him, blocking the bullet that Kaze had just fired.

"Not bad Naruto," said Kaze, as he too landed on the ground. "It seems you've learned to control the speed that you and I both share."

Naruto had no idea what he had just said until he saw Kakashi's still floating body. Naruto narrowed his eyes. Kakashi's body should have fallen on the ground when he let go of him to dodge Kaze's attack, and that was several seconds ago, yet there it was, falling ever so slowly through the rifts of time. Naruto was indeed amazed at the speed that they were both moving, it was unreal.

"You must be Kaze then," said Naruto. Kaze nodded. "I've heard a lot about you from Shin. I expect that you know him." Kaze nodded again and smiled.

The futuristic blond charged at the ANBU once more, this time changing his gun to stun mode, as to not waste the last five bullets that he had left. Kaze fired his gun many times but Naruto's kunai blade blocked them all, even at the speed that he was going. Kaze twitched, bothersome blades, but thought of an idea. What if he attacked while shooting his stun bullets? There was only one kunai blade right? Kaze nodded at the thought and charged at Naruto, who just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. The brat was cocky, thought Kaze, and that would be his downfall. Kaze fired a stun bullet but ran passed it. The kunai blade blocked the bullet, but at the same time, Kaze threw a punch at Naruto. Instead of flesh meeting flesh however, Kaze's fist connected with a chunk of steel. Another kunai blade appeared. What the hell? He had two of those accursed things? Kaze's eyes widened as he noticed the kunai blades trying to attack him. Naruto watched his mini squad attack with ferocity. Honestly, he felt bad for Kaze. Not many really escaped from his kunai blades. Kaze jumped back, fired two bullets, and attempted to try the same thing. The two bullets were blocked by the two kunai blades, but as he threw a kick at Naruto, it was blocked by a third kunai blade.

'Shit, how many does this guy have?!"' Kaze thought to himself as he dodged the flurry of slashes made by the overgrown blades. He jumped back and glared at Naruto, who still hadn't budged from his position. Kaze placed his gun away, which made Naruto a bit surprised.

"Well, obviously, I can't even touch you, what with all those annoying blades of yours. Don't worry though, once I find a way to counter those things, your head will be mine," he said as he turned away. "I'll be back another time when I'm ready to fight you. Obviously, those kunai blades, despite their size, are fast enough not only to block my bullets and my attacks, but are also able to move as fast as we do."

"I'm going to retreat for now, I can't get near you while you possess those kunai blades."

"What, that's it? I thought you'd be the kind of guy that would finish what he started," said Naruto. Kaze turned his head slightly.

"Don't be stupid Naruto. Think logically, why would I fight a battle I know I can't win? It's absurd," he said. "Just make sure you stay alive until I return, not that anyone in this pathetic universe could kill you anyway. That pleasure will be all mine."

With that, Kaze vanished, leaving Naruto and his kunai blades surrounded by the destruction that Kaze caused earlier. Naruto sighed and looked around him. Houses demolished, buildings destroyed, bodies laying on the floor, what a mess. The blond didn't even know if they were alive or just plain knocked out. Naruto walked over to the nearest body to him, his former sensei, Kakashi. He knelt down to him and placed his fingers to the upper side part of his neck. There was a pulse, so he was alive. Just as he was about to tend to everyone, team Kurenai arrived and saw the horror. Naruto picked up Kakashi's motionless body and slumped it over his back. He turned to his friends.

"Hey guys, mind helping me out?" asked Naruto, as he impaled Kakashi's vest on one of his kunai blades. The blond walked over to Gai and Lee and also impaled their vests with his two remaining kunais. He then picked up Ten-ten and Neji. "Just help me carry them over to the hospital and we can rebuild the damages later." Naruto walked towards the hospital with Neji and Ten-ten in his arms and his three kunai blades beside him, carrying Kakashi, Gai, and Lee. Team Kurenai nodded and carried as many people as they could and followed Naruto to the hospital.

--

The eyes of the once unconscious silver haired jounin, started flipping up. Kakashi opened his eyes only to find that he was laying down on a bed in the hospital. He looked around him and saw several other leaf ninja in a similar condition as he was. Gai and Lee had bandages all over them, Ten-ten and Neji didn't look all that great either. Team Asuma were pretty banged up too. Kakashi sighed as he fell back on his pillow. That guy who looked like Naruto possessed indomitable strength and unreal super natural power. Not even his Sharingan could track that guy's speed. It was interesting that he had the same strength and speed as Naruto possessed. Lately, Naruto had been getting stronger and stronger. Perhaps it was the Kyuubi inside him that fueled him with such power, but it if it were the Kyuubi, there would be obvious signs of scars or burnt marks. Before he was able to think on it more, Kakashi witnessed the door to his right, open. It was Sakura, holding a clipboard. Sakura looked at her former sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you ok?" she asked as she stood next to him, writing some notes down on her clipboard.

"Besides my neck feeling like it was almost crushed by a giant python, I think I'll live," he said. "But that guy that looked like Naruto... who was he? His strength almost god-like."

"Well, we questioned a visitor who says he came from a different dimension. His name is Shin, and he told us to watch out for someone that looked like Naruto, by the name of Kaze. He also explained something that's so long that I think you'd get bored through half of it so I'll just sum it all up," said Sakura.

Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"I've taught you well, Sakura."

Taking her eyes off of her clipboard, she pulled up a chair and sat next to the copy-nin.

"To put it simply, Kaze is sort of like Naruto's other self, only he's from a different dimension. Also, Kaze possesses almost all of the powers of a god," Sakura explained. Kakashi nodded. "Shin advised that no one take him on except for Naruto, since Naruto also has the same power that Kaze has."

"I see," Kakashi replied. "But you said 'almost' all of the powers of a god. What do you mean by almost?"

"I mean that, he doesn't possess immortality, but he has everything else. Strength that would make Lady Tsunade seem like a helpless kitten, speed that would put Gai-sensei and Lee, even with their gates opened, to shame, and some other powers that we currently don't know about."

The leaf-jounin sighed.

"Why can't we have a normal enemy for a change, hm?" Sakura shrugged.

"Well, I have to check up on the others. Apparently, you were the one that wasn't hurt too badly, Kakashi-sensei. Lee and Neji suffered the most amount of damage, but they'll be just fine," said Sakura, as she stood up from her seat and checked up on the rest of her patients. Seeing as there was nothing better to do, Kakashi closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

After Sakura had finished checking up on the rest of the patients in the room, she was about to bid her former sensei farewell when she noticed him already asleep. Sakura smiled. Having no remembrance of her own father, the sleeping copy-nin was almost like a one to her. If anything happened to her father-figure, there would be hell to pay for whoever caused it, even if it was Kaze. Sakura exited the room and closed the door behind her, only to find Naruto leaning on the wall next to the door. His eyes were closed his arms were crossed over his chest, and his feet were crossed together as well. He looked like he was asleep, but through all the years that they've known each other, the medic-nin knew that he was awake, probably in deep thought about something. The ANBU captain slowly opened his eyes and turned to his former teammate.

"So how's Kakashi and the others?" he asked in a neutral tone.

"They'll be fine. Just a few days of rest is all they'll need," Sakura replied. Naruto nodded and removed himself from the wall. He then turned around and began to walk the other way. "Where are you going, Naruto?"

Naruto stopped for a moment but this time, didn't turn to face her.

"I have to learn how to use these powers that lay inside me, and I have to do it fast. None of this would have happened if I knew how to control my power. I could have defeated Kaze right there, but I was clueless about what's lies dormant within me," he said. Sakura approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened, we only met Shin today anyway. Even if you had started training on how to use your power, Kaze would have come anyway. You should thank the Kyuubi for giving you your kunai blades. Without those, Kaze would have slain you and then what? Not only our universe, but all of the other universes will have a crazy god to fear," Sakura said sincerely. Naruto turned to face her. "Kaze won't be back until he can find a way to counter your kunai blades. Until then, you can use that time to train your powers."

Naruto shook his head.

"But how? It took Kaze years to master what he knows today..." Sakura rolled her eyes and smacked him on the head. In an instant, one of Naruto's kunai blades came to his rescue. The blond ANBU captain raised an eyebrow. "Sakura?"

Said medic-nin sighed and retracted her hand from the kunai blade.

"Use the method you used to master your Rasenshuriken jutsu," she said. Naruto narrowed his eyes for a second until the thought processed into his mind. His frown was immediately replaced by a very wide grin. The blond took Sakura's hand into his own and gripped it tightly.

"You're right, Sakura! I wonder why I didn't think of that sooner!" Naruto exclaimed.

'I'm starting to wonder how you were even promoted to ANBU captain...' Inner Sakura complained. 'It's a good thing you're a solo captain and don't have any lives to worry about...'

"Yeah. Now that you know what to do, go and do it, Naruto," said Sakura. Naruto nodded and vanished. Sakura sighed, picked up her clipboard, and walked away.

Naruto appeared at team 7's old training spot. He formed a hand sign and conjured at least 100 shadow clones.

"Alright listen up!" the real Naruto shouted. "We have hidden power deep inside us and we need to find a way to unlock and harness it and we have to do it fast! Kaze can show up at any minute. If we can't defend ourselves from him, then every universe will be in danger of his wrath! Now get working!!"

* * *

Yay, update completed. Sorry it took so long, I was very busy with school work. It's a good thing though because I'll be graduating really soon! At summer vacation, I'll be able to write to my heart's content D

Odama Rasendori


End file.
